disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet's Skeletal Steed
'Scarlet's Skeletal Steed '''is the 29th episode of Season 9. Summary The Star Darlings and the Disney Junior Club celebrate the Day of the Dead with some new Skull Fantasy Forest Animals. Meanwhile, Scarlet meets the Skeletal Steed and names her Crimson. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where the Star Darlings are helping the Disney Junior Club prepare for the Day of the Dead with some of their old Fantasy Forest animal friends and some new Skull Fantasy Forest animals: the Sugarskull Glider and the Deadwing. Meanwhile, Scarlet and Adora were watching Sofia program some new magical creature power discs for Captain Jake and Kwazii, who were busy playing and thinking of names for the baby Sugarskull Gliders. A Sugarskull Glider lands on Scarlet's shoulder, which freaked out Adora but Scarlet didn't mind it at all as she patted it on the head. She then gets back to watching Sofia putting the finishing touches on the power discs and hands them to her friends as they inserted them into their Magical Creature Power Suits, touched two of the baby Sugarskull Gliders named Sprinkles and Sugar Powder, and pressed the buttons on their chests to activate Sugarskull Glider powers. Amazed, Scarlet asks Sofia if she could think of designing a magical creature power suit for her, but Sofia replies that it takes five hours to make one, so it might take too long to make a third power suit since the Day of the Dead festival will be starting soon. Just then, Sage calls to Scarlet that they need more flowers for the decorations since they've run out. Getting up to her feet, Scarlet walks into the forest to get more flowers but then she hears some neighing nearby. She clears some bushes out of the way and finds a skeletal steed munching on some fallen aura apples. Amazed by it's dark colors and awesome skeletal patterns, Scarlet slowly close to the skeletal steed but just before she was near it, the skeletal steed stopped munching to hear the Star Darling's boot steps and turns to face her. Scarlet was afraid that it might run away, but instead, the skeletal steed walked towards her and stops in front of her, waiting to be petted. Without thinking, Scarlet then holds out her hand to gently rub it's muzzle and to her surprise, the skeletal steed seems to like it that it offered her a ride! Scarlet quickly accepts it as she climbs onto the skeletal steed's back and they rode off to where Scarlet will find more flowers for more décor. After collecting all the flowers, Scarlet and the Skeletal Steed (now named Crimson) head back to the Day of the Dead party to meet the others and help get all the flowers set for the decoration while she fed some leftover flowers to Crimson. Later, they came back with a handful of flowers when every one of the Star Darlings turned to see the Skeletal Steed and they all backed off, looking scared by how she looks. Sliding off of Crimson, Scarlet tells her friends to just relax and that Crimson is just as friendly as she looks, then she introduces her new friend to them. Powers that Kwazii uses * Decor Dazzle * Levitation Characters * Scarlet * Adora * Sofia * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sage Fantasy Forest animals * Skeletal Steed (Crimson) * Sugarskull Glider (Sprinkles and Sugar Powder) * Deadwing Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Scarlet Category:Halloween Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Scarlet images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Bonding images